


Lost But Not Forgotten

by GravityHorse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Binge Drinking, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Excessive Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Drinking, Human, Other, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityHorse/pseuds/GravityHorse
Summary: My generic sum up: Read the story.Smut in chapter 2 onwards. Human AU, and Steven got a little older. Leave comments for suggestions. Smut and Fluff with plot, if thats what you like.Lapis lives a distant life, with a lot of regrets. She manages to find peace most days at the bottom of a bottle. Meeting Peridot gives her a... new perspective.





	1. Why did you find me?

Cruising down a country road at 3 a.m.

Full tank of gas in the motorbike.

_Miles of adventure ahead…_

It didn't get better than this.

Lapis held her breath as long as she could. She lived for these moments. Respiration just got in the way. Her black leather jacket and tips of blue hair below her helmet flared wildly in the wind. Midnight City M83 blasting in her headphones. The music brought to mind the streaking lights of New York City, contrast to the endless night of shining stars she saw before her. She exhaled hard, smiling and laughing like a wasted drunk. 

For as long as she could ride, Lapis couldn’t get the feel out of her system. She didn’t want to. Every spare moment was spent on that bike, the rest of the world becoming noise and static…

Everything in the moment just made her feel so _alive_. The rumble of the wheels on the rocks and dirt, the force of the wind against her chest, driving like this was the one thing that ever made Lapis feel free.

Suddenly, something in Lapis stung deep, her breathing becoming much shorter. 

_Free…_

Without a word, her endearing smile faltered. The rouse of the engine slowly died down, the cycle coming to a halt. Lapis silently got off the bike and prepped the kickstand, placing her helmet on the handlebars and laying down in the grass beside it. As she looked up, one could see the shimmering night sky glisten in her deep blue eyes. She silently cursed her train of thought.

_Why are you still doing this…?_

_Why are you still here…?_

She lazily reached into her jacket pocket and popped the lid off the beer. Gripping it tightly, she brought it to her lips, savoring the bitter taste. Once more, she exhaled deeply, though this time for a very different reason. She didn’t find it in herself to care much, however, and downed the contents rather unceremoniously. 

_You gonna pay for that one, or is this another I-O-U?_

“I’m already paying for it, as far as I care…” Lapis said aloud, though in a strained whisper. She lay motionless and exhausted for what seemed like an eternity, simply watching the infinite stars above. 

“Anywhere. I wish I could go there…” she sighed heavily.

_That rhymed._

A slight smirk crossed Lapis’s face, followed by a quick rush of air out from her nose. It was the kind of half-laugh she always got after seeing something funny, but not funny enough to burst out laughing. She was sure she wasn't alone, but her friends always seemed to taunt her for it. 

Well, ~friend~.

Lapis lay still in the grass, enjoying the silence for once. It was nice to be nowhere, to be anywhere but here. What she wouldn't pay to be anywhere but here…

She sighed, staring down the path she came. She could almost make out the bare lights of Beach City. So calm and welcoming. 

Lapis grudgingly stood up and stretched her back, looking down at her pristine Deus Grievous Angel. That bike had been with her for five years now. She still remembered the feeling of gripping the handlebars for the first time. She was just 18 back then. _Back when…_

Lapis jerked, latched her helmet on, and held the bars in a death grip. Steadying her breath, she looked up to see the miles of empty road laid out before her. She could do it. She could drive off. Sell the Angel. Start a new life...

She made sure not to think about it on the way back to Beach City.

Lapis made no pit stops on her way down to her apartment. The city itself was nice, but nothing she hadn't seen before. She just needed to get home before she fell asleep, or got a DUI. Or both. Lapis was more than capable of holding her liquor, but driving with an open bottle was a chargeable offense, and she really didn’t need that kind of heat right now.

As she shoved the key into the doorknob and burst into the room, Lapis threw off her clothes and jumped into the bed. God, she was exalted to cuddle up with her blankets. There was one final exhale of relief before Lapis Lazuli passed out. 

_Another day…_

 

————————————————————————

Lapis was more than happy to spend the day in bed, but unfortunately, reality was a bitch. There were “bills” and “taxes” and she needed this thing called “money”. Luckily, Lapis hadn’t lasted this long on her own without knowing how to get some. While she was known for doing odd jobs for connected people, she also managed to pull together a decent income with a combination of voice acting and commissioning art on her laptop. Never having to leave home, working on her own time, it was perfect for her… lifestyle.

That is, if drinking herself half blind on a daily basis was considered a lifestyle. Rare was the morning she didn’t awaken to the smell of alcohol, nor without the taste of her last beer, stale in her mouth.

Though despite her affinity, Lapis only managed to find one bar in the entire city she actually liked. The Crystal Gem. She let herself smile as her hand pressed against the large glass door. A respectable establishment by her standards, the music and atmosphere gave the place a sentimental value. A deep burgundy wood defined the room, but it was the decorum that always caught her eyes. There were several photos of customers, tourists, and friends lining the back wall, while the rainbow of selections were lined upon the side. As sunlight shone through the cracked windows, it brought a glisten to the drinks drowned out by the scuffed flooring. But the bartender was the best part. Steven Universe was the kind of guy that would always listen to your problems, and always have that life advice you didn’t know you needed. A framed portrait of his mother never left it’s place beside the Corona line. But the best part about him was that he understood Lapis, and her limits. Most other bartenders would try to get her as drunk as possible to have a chance of sleeping with her. 

And most other bartenders would end up with several fractures. Steven was not most other bartenders. He was different. He was kind, which seemed to be an ever raring quality amongst the citizens of Beach City. He knew Lapis didn't swing that way, and she had grown to respect him over the last few years. He knew when to cut her off, and when not to. He also had this incredible fix for hangovers, which no matter how many times Lapis asked, Steven would keep secret to the grave. 

So it was no surprise when he smiled and shook his head. “Lapis, you are going to be the death of me.” He said with a grin and a sarcastic sigh, “You know, you wouldn’t need my recipe if you didn’t drink yourself under the table every day.”

Lapis laughed wholeheartedly. “Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to, Universe?”

Steven gave her a wry smile and nodded his head. “Always worth a shot. I’ve always known never to bet everything on a streak…”

Lapis’s eyes widened as she finished another beer, the crisp taste still lingering. “Are you challenging me?”

Steven smiled to himself, “We’ll see…”

Lapis smiled in kind, barely looking up at Steven. She took a moment to breathe. The rambling collective voices of the in and out customers made her feel oddly comfortable. There was a peace in being lost in a crowd.

Lapis cracked her knuckles, her clenched fists slamming down on the marble countertop. “Hit me again.” 

Steven gave a light chuckle and shook his head, accepting defeat, grabbing another bottle off the glass shelf. 

Before they could complete their respectable transaction however, a booming voice rang out across the crowd. “Put it on my tab!”

Where most of the silenced crowd glanced up, Lapis could only bring about a weary grin.

“Laz, you know better than to deny this bitch a hug” The jolly, booming voice shook behind her. Lapis grinned and turned to face the hulking woman standing there. 

“Hey Bismuth. Was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me” Lapis feigned smugly, as Bismuth held her in the air with a bear hug. 

She scoffed, “The drunken loser and her far better looking bartender sidekick? I wish I could forget you degenerates!” she laughed heartily. Lapis couldn’t tell if it was the liquor, but she laughed with her, while Steven simply rolled his eyes and grinned. 

Lapis could only genuinely smile when Bismuth was around. She brought about this feeling of empowerment to everyone she met. She had a way of making Lapis forget about her problems, at least long enough to drink them away for the night. Bismuth radiated confidence, and she was the only person Lapis had ever met who was able to hold an entire bottle of vodka and remain standing. 

It hadn’t always been this way. There had been a time when Lapis had a larger circle of friends. Then one day, one of those friends brought someone new to the Crystal Gem. Someone suave and immediately popular. It barely took her ten minutes to get the entire dust filled sanctum roaring together in a horribly drunken rendition of “Carry On My Wayward Son”. Everyone, that is, except Lapis. 

She knew better. She’d seen her type before. However, when Lapis eventually got up to leave, she heard a voice shout “CROWD SURF!”

She barely had time to look up in shock at the block of pure muscle jumped off the countertop and into the crowd, much to Steven’s extreme objection. Her eyes fixed on the flying woman, she didn't even see the crowd’s immediate dispersal. In the rush, a customer knocked Lapis clear on her back. She didn’t process that the time it took to call him an asshole was less than the time it took for Bismuth to connect with the floor. And effectively shatter her right leg.

Lapis didn’t remember much after that. She didn’t remember if she screamed. All she knew was that whatever _did_ happen, she wasn’t a part of it. It was as if she was sent to a whole new reality, where the only thing that existed was pain. It blocked out everything around her. She could only see the crushing shock on Bismuth’s face before she blacked out.

She didn’t know how much time had passed. Lapis was in a hospital bed, and the first thing she noticed was her leg, wrapped and elevated. The second thing she noticed was the fact that Bismuth was there, a blanket and pillow on the nearby examination bed. The stale air and smell of sterility made Lapis nauseous.

“What the hell…?” She mused, before gasping as Bismuth shot up from her bed. “Laz… you’re awake…” she muttered, almost disbelieving. 

Lapis shook her head, trying to recollect the situation. “Wh… What happened? What am I doing here?” she asked ludicrously. Lapis tried to turn and look at her surroundings, but immediately shrieked as pain shot from her leg.

Bismuth’s eyes shot wide open. “Don’t! Move…!” she stammered, her expression filled with fear and guilt. “Please… just don't move…”

Lapis gripped the cold metal bars on the sides of her bed until her knuckles were white. “What… happened to me…?”

Bismuth took a few deep breaths. “I… first I want to say I’m so sorry. Ok? I swear I never meant for any of this to happen…” she said coughing past a hot throat, “I… this was all my fault. I… broke your leg. More than that. It was a compound fracture. There was… a lot of blood. And bone. It was… really hard to look at…” she trailed off. 

Lapis quickly began to remember everything of that night. She shuddered, both from the brisk air of the hospital and the vivid memories. She vaguely remembered Steven holding her hand, a pool of blood surrounding her…

“I’m so sorry…” Bismuth spoke just above a whisper.

Lapis looked right at her eyes. "...How long?" she asked in a broken, choked up voice.

Bismuth looked as if she was about to cry, but kept her voice up. "...Three... three weeks..." she muttered, lowering her head.

Without a word, Lapis slowly laid back and stared at the ceiling. So many thoughts ran through her head, but something tugged at her.

_She stayed here... All this time..._

Bismuth let out a deep breath, barely looking up. “I... I know you hate me, and I know this obviously doesn't even begin to fix this, but... I got something past the med staff for you…” 

Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a bottle of Bailey’s Irish Cream, to which Lapis’s face immediately lit up. Upon opening the bottle, her senses were assaulted by the strong smell and rich taste. Smiling, for the first time in a long time, she looked up at Bismuth. 

“You know… I’ll probably get a really sexy scar from all this… so... silver lining.” Lapis teased. Bismuth looked at her for a moment, then began to laugh in spite of herself. Laughing mixed with crying. Mostly crying. Lapis couldn’t tell exactly why. 

Bismuth found the means to collect herself, however difficult. “Tell you what, Laz… why don't I buy you a beer sometime?” she asked genuinely, with slight desperation.

Lapis felt her smile grow wider. “Definitely…”

Lapis kept a nine inch scar running down the back of her leg as a consolation prize from the whole ordeal, but keeping Bismuth around was the true takeaway. Lapis actually had a friend. A best friend. One that no matter how hard she might try, she could never get rid of. Bismuth was always there to rely on, always supportive in whatever path Lapis chose to take. In some twisted way, Lapis both loved and hated her for that.

Three long years later, here they were, laughing over terrible insults and even worse jokes. Stranded in a dry yet vibrant bar with the oh-so-comforting scent of liquor, sweat, and nicotine flooding the room.

“You know,” Lapis teased, “It’s a good thing you dragged your sorry ass out here, or I might have actually needed to pay my tab this time!” she giggled, then snorted. Her hands immediately shot to cover her face, resulting in an eruption of laughter from Bismuth. 

“Ya’ll haven't even gotten me buzzed, and I’m already acting like Laz at happy hour!” she laughed even harder, “Steven, hit me with the good stuff!”

Steven sighed happily and set out another round of drinks, giving both women time to calm down. He looked up with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “You have a nice laugh Lapis. Shame no one but us gets to hear it…” he said, smirking to himself.

Lapis’s round of laughter cut off, her smile fading. She set down the bottle with a loud klink, suddenly disinterested in the bitter taste. “The fuck’s that supported to mean Universe?” 

Steven shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, “I’m just surprised that, in all our time together, you‘ve never actually brought anyone here with you. One can only lend a gal so many drinks before she's supposed to expand his clientele…” he said, giving her a knowing look.

Lapis smiled dryly, but something hurt inside. “Rest of the world just isn’t my type…”

Bismuth needed a spit take, immediately calling her out. “Bitch please, you couldn't get some solid tail if she asked you to ‘draw her like one of your french beers’!”  

Lapis coughed out a laugh and took another swig, “That wasn’t even clever…” she chuckled in spite of herself. 

“Maybe, maybe not, but that’s the beauty of alcohol…” she beamed cheekily, “I instantly become a million times funnier.”

Lapis smiled, “Only in your dreams, Bismuth.”

The night continued on with cracking jokes, sob stories, and Bismuth dancing a little too well to ‘Sexy and I Know It’. Eventually the time crept up on them, the smell of hard liquor and bad decisions grew stronger, and Bismuth paid the tab as she always did. Lapis smiled and shook her head, downing some of Steven’s secret recipe, saving most for later.   
  
She took the Angel back to the edge of town, the point with no civilization for miles. Grinning wildly, she revved the engine, and took off into the abyss. Though tonight something was different. She couldn't catch that explosion of pure adrenaline the Angel so often graced her with. Her mind couldn’t break the thought of Steven’s words. But no matter how much she tried to forget, one thought kept coming back.

_I’m alone._

The cycle seemed to fly across the road, so fast that Lapis didn’t even notice the tears trailing behind her.

 

————————————————————————

“Damn it Universe, you’re killing me!”

Steven cupped his face in his hand and sighed, “You’ve had four beers in the span of thirty minutes Lapis. I’m giving you a rest.”

“Boooo…” she whined, her head planting itself in her crossed arms. “You suck Steven.”

The bartender gave her a light chuckle as he reorganized the shelf order. “Don’t flatter me cutie pie. I need to keep you alive long enough for you to _not_ pay your tab again.” he remarked, a cocky smirk on his face. Lapis in turn feigned applying lipstick with her middle finger. Steven clutched his chest and seethed, the sarcasm almost palpable. “You break a poor man’s heart Lapis…” 

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes hard. “As if. You need to have something to break it, and by the lack of alcohol in my hands, I can safely say you don’t…” she taunted. Steven pretended to gasp and slowly sunk to the floor.

“Lapis… I think I see a light…” he rattled, containing his excitement. “Tell… Bismuth… She was always the better looking one…”

Lapis immediately shot up and turned on the beer dispenser, which Steven just so happened to be directly below. Soaked, sputtering, and laughing hysterically, he scrambled to turn off the machine. Lapis couldn't contain herself, and the two were soon crying with laughter. 

“You… You are SO paying the tab for this…” Steven jabbed, his stupid grin still radiant on his face.

Lapis snorted, but was enjoying herself far to much at the moment to care. “Ok, ok, this one’s on me…” she nodded in defeat. She was enveloped by the pungent aura now emanating from Steven, and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Hey beer man, you’re actually semi-attractive all of a sudden. Just wait for the wave of busty college girls to brake down the door.” she teased. Steven waved her off, “You know Connie is my only girl, Lapis. As taxing as this place can be at times, I always come home to her. She’s worth every time I see her again.” he said smiling.

Lapis sat back down at the hard granite bar. “Right, right, next you’re gonna tell me you’re taking a mini van down to your lovely two story house in the suburbs.… how’s that going, by the way?” she asked, averting his eyes.

Steven handed her a bottle of water as he spoke, his eyes filled with loving nostalgia. “Great, actually, the wedding is coming along nicely…”

Lapis spit out whatever water she already had in her mouth. “What!? When!? Why didn’t you tell me!?” she shrieked, more out of genuine astonishment than disappointment.

Steven deadpanned. “Just over a month. And I have told you. Several times now…” he added, narrowing his gaze.

Lapis immediately started sweating, her heart dropping.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god I am so horrible…_

“Steven I-“

Steven’s expression changed suddenly, his eyes widening. “Um, Lapis…?”

“Steven wait I’m really-“

“Lapis…”

“I feel so terrible-“  
  
“Lapis!” Steven uncharacteristically shouted, though strangely void of any anger or resentment.

“…I think someone’s trying to steal your bike…”

In less than a moment, Lapis’s brain erased Steven from existence. Her eyes darted towards the glass door as she practically flew off the chair. From where she stood, she could clearly see a figure kneeling beside the Angel, far too close by any reasonable standards.   
  
The next few moments were kind of blurry, her shaking fist gripping the door handle, throwing it open. Within a few brief seconds, Lapis towered over the unaware individual, and if looks could kill, there would be a moon sized crater surrounding them. She noted the short but full volume of blonde hair presented to her, as well as other… assets… she had a clear view of.  
The girl’s head turned, noticing the shadow Lapis cast beside her. “…Is this beautiful work of art yours?” she mused absentmindedly. Suddenly, upon seeing Lapis, her demeanor changed “…Please say it’s yours…” she stammered hopefully. Lapis’s crucible of eternal rage faltered a moment, finding herself caught off guard. 

“It's just… a Deus Grievous Angel… gold finishings… I’ve never seen one in such perfect condition before…” the girl breathed, captivated.

_She knows motorcycles…?_

Lapis’s face flushed. She didn’t fully understand what was going on, nor did she have any idea how to process the situation. She didn’t know why, but she couldn’t help but focus on this ( _tiny, she realized,_ ) girl, who seemed to be completely in her own world. Her soulful green eyes hid behind a thick pair of glasses, brought out by her plad green jacket. Her ripped jeans and worn out tennis shoes culminated the washed up trender look

“Y…You’re drooling…” Lapis managed, blaring out the only thing that came to mind.

“What!?” The girl jerked as her eyes widened, “Oh shit-!“ she said aloud as her arm shot across her face. Noticing the petrified expression on Lapis’s face, her entire body froze instantly, and after several moments returned to a normal position. 

She coughed amidst the tension, “…Sorry… Let’s start over. Howdy! My name’s Peridot.” She said, grinning as she extended a hand. Then immediately switched over to her non-saliva-covered hand while maintaining an increasingly strained smile. 

Lapis looked right at her, then down at her hand, then back to her. And in that moment, one single brilliant thought forced itself to the forefront of Lapis’s mind. Still holding Steven’s water bottle, she thrust her arm forward, and doused the remaining contents onto the girl’s face.

“WHAT THE HELL YOU CLOD!?” Peridot sputtered, drenched as she ran into the Crystal Gem.

Lapis was motionless for a solid minute, her eyes still staring blankly at the spot the girl used to be.

_WHY THE **FUCK** DID YOU JUST DO THAT!?_

Finally looking down at the crushed plastic bottle in her hand, Lapis angrily chucked it as far as she could muster. Catching her breath, she looked back at the rickety bar, solemnly approaching and placing a hand on the glass door. Through it, she could clearly see Steven, with the exact same question plastered on his face.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in, Peridot nowhere in sight. It felt like a lifetime getting from the door to the bar, before she effectively passed out in agonizing failure. Steven stared at her for several minutes without a word, before attempting a light cough to bring Lapis back to reality.

“What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want. Universe.” she droned, the tone of her voice was murderous.

Suddenly the sound of the bathroom door swinging open made Steven glance up. Peridot, having dried off her clothes and hair, gave one look at Lapis’s blue locks and walked off dejectedly.

Steven didn’t know if it was possible to have a light heart attack, but damn if his body wasn’t trying. Risking death by Lapis’s hellfire, he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

“Say something to her!” he whispered as strained as humanly possible. Lapis looked back, seeing Peridot reach out for the door handle. She froze, but just as what happened before, something forced her impulse to take over.

“-It’s Lapis.”

As Peridot’s hand rested on the handlebar, the door crept open, but stopped abruptly.

“…What?” she asked wearily, her voice dry and raspy.

Lapis suddenly felt weak.

 _Was_ … _Was she crying…?_

Peridot turned her head, looking directly at Lapis. Her large glasses magnified her raw, aching eyes.

_Oh god…_

She swallowed hard, but maintained eye contact.

“Lapis… Lapis Lazuli. That’s my name.”

The two stared at one another for several moments, but without a word, Peridot let her hand off the door. Tentatively, she took a step forward, then another step. A few moments later, they were within arm’s reach. Peridot silently grabbed a wooden stool, to which she had a jolting reaction as it screeched across the floorboards, resulting in the entire thing flipping over. 

And despite everything, despite the tension and mute conversation, Lapis laughed. She couldn’t tell if it was just her having a mental breakdown, but she laughed. Peridot and Steven both looked at her, awestruck as she kept laughing. And after she thought she couldn’t possibly make the situation any worse, she did. She snorted.

Immediately the room was dead silent, Lapis’s hands wrapped around her mouth. An eternal second went by with no one daring to make a move. Suddenly, abruptly, Peridot started giggling.

She stared at the floor, her voice barely audible. “Heh… She snorts…” she said to herself, but plenty loud enough for Lapis and Steven to overhear. “She has an Angel… great hair… beautiful eyes… and an amazing laugh…” she mused softly, but spoke up as she met Lapis’s gaze. “Lazuli, huh? I can get used to that…”

_Wait…_

_Did…_

_Did she just say…_

Steven’s eyes suddenly became the size of dinner plates, his smile widening. He looked at Lapis, then slowly reached back, and placed down two bottles on the counter. Lapis was taken aback, and gave him a knowing look, to which Steven could only nod.

Peridot glanced back and forth between the two. “Something’s telling me I’m missing something here…” she said, a lightness to her comment. Lapis smirked, “Peridot, this is Steven. He’s my bartender equivalent of a dog.”

Steven looked at her and sighed. ”You know, theres probably a thousand things you could've said there, so I’ll take it.”

Lapis took her first sip of beer, savoring the burn as it went down her throat. “…Come on, you know you love me. I’m the only one in this shabby little town keeping this place open…”

“Oh, is that so?” Steven laughed. “You still owe me for this…” he said, raising out his *dripping* arm.

Peridot coughed on her drink, “Are you… Is that… beer…?” she asked astonishedly.

Lapis smirked. “We might’ve had a little problem with the drink machine.”

Peridot cheeks puffed up in a thinly veiled attempt to stop the torrent of laughter that followed. Lapis couldn’t help it. Her laugh was infectious. Soon, all three of them were laughing up a storm, telling stories and trading insults. Lapis couldn’t resist. No one but Bismuth could make her laugh like that, but the feeling she had when talking to this girl was different. 

“So, I have to ask, what’s your thing with motorcycles?” Lapis asked intently, her curiosity overpowering.

Peridot’s eyes lit up like Christmas morning. “Where do I begin? …I’ve loved them since I was a kid. I work part time at an auto body shop, so I get to tinker with them all the time…” she said almost dreamily.

_Where have you been all my life…?_

Lapis couldn’t get the smile off her face. “So, Angel caught your eye, huh?”

Peridot stiffened. “I just… I saw your bike in the lot and I… I’m sorry, I-”

“Wanna ride it?” Lapis asked vehemently, never breaking eye contact as she took one last swig.

Steven and Peridot alike stared at Lapis as if she was demented. “What?” she asked, suddenly more self conscious.

Peridot stumbled on her words. “Are… You’re joking, right…? …Lazuli, that’s… that’s like… thats like inviting me to touch the Mona Lisa…” she stammered.

Steven let out cough, making sure to articulate what he was about to say. “Lapis…? Are you feeling alright? The last time someone touched the Angel, you… kind of put them in the hospital…” he stressed. “-Wait what?” Peridot interjected.

Lapis didn’t even register Steven’s comment, never breaking her view of those captivating green eyes…

“It’s getting late. I’ll drive you home.” she said, never more serious in her life.

Steven and Peridot exchanged glances, looking back at Lapis wearily. “You sure about this Lazuli?”

Lapis narrowed her eyes, “You getting on the damn bike or not?”

Peridot stood motionless only for a moment, then a mile long smile shone across her face. She was practically beaming. “Wouldn’t trade it for the world…” she said, before giving herself a silent fist pump, one that Lapis easily caught.

Lapis smiled as air blew out her nose, her face flushing slightly.

_WHY. IS. SHE. SO. CUTE!?_

“Ok… OK! AWESOME! YEAH! MEET YOU OUTSIDE!” Peridot cheered in euphoria. She got one last “WOO!” about halfway through the room before tripping over her shoelaces, face planting into the sturdy wooden floorboards. Steven and Lapis shot to attention, before Peridot jumped back up. 

“I’m ok! I AM O-KAY!-” she encouraged, as she turned to collide with the glass door. The two onlookers stared silently, for a number of reasons, as Peridot slowly took a step back and adjusted her glasses. She straightened her posture, held the door handle, and slowly opened it with poise and sophistication. Before bursting out the door and celebrating all the way to the motorbike.

As they stood side by side, watching the girl practically bouncing in the parking lot, Steven and Lapis let out a collective sigh. “I have a bad feeling she’s going to cost me a fortune…” Steven joked. Lapis was silent, no witty retort or insulting one liner. Steven glanced around her side, only to see the look of pure adoration on her face. He smiled, genuinely.

Lapis couldn’t be farther from reality, “Right… Right…” she muttered, “Thanks Steven…” She said, slowly approaching the door.

“Hey, Lapis?” Steven interjected.

She turned slightly, “Yeah Steven…?”

“…Go have fun.” he said with a big smile.

Lapis beamed, “Thanks Universe. I’ll see you tomorrow!” she smirked, heading back towards the door. But before she could reach it, there was one thing she had to do.

“Hey, Steven?”

The bartender sighed with a weary smile, but decided to take the bait. “Yeah Lapis…?”

Lapis Lazuli watched as the blonde tentatively poked the Angel every few seconds, sparking something in her she hadn’t felt in years. 

“About the drinks? And the dispenser…?” she regarded, glancing back at Steven. “…Just… put it on my tab.”

 


	2. This Crazy, Wild Ride

_…_

_Breathe._

Lapis Lazuli felt nothing but the throbbing pulse in her chest as she slipped her fingertips off the Crystal Gem’s glass door. She smiled to herself, her mind replaying the evening’s events. A part of her still refused to believe it, as though meeting Peridot was all some sick fever dream she would wake up from at any moment. 

But looking back down the parking lot, seeing that mass of beautiful blonde hair…

Something about the girl made her want to believe again.

She walked slowly, every step feeling as if it would somehow shatter reality as she knew it. She was about halfway across the pavement before Peridot noticed she was there. Her smile shown brighter than the setting sun, glistening in the reflection of her glasses. And in that brief moment, Lapis let her mind wander…

“Lazuli!” 

Lapis suddenly rebounded to reality, her face flushing. “Y-Yeah Peridot?” she faltered, yelling curses at herself in the back of her mind. 

Peridot giggled slightly, giving Lapis another round of head screaming. She looked down at the Angel, running her hand across the shining black frame. “I… didn’t want to enjoy this without you.” she said sheepishly. Lapis breathed softly, keeping herself as composed as possible.

_Is this real…?_

“…So…” Peridot asked hesitantly, holding out a hand, “…Care to join me?”

Lapis let her body go to autopilot, logic and rationality abandoning her. She slowly placed her hand in Peridot’s, and in that moment, her vibrant green eyes bridged the gap to her own deep blue. Neither said a word for several moments, but Peridot blushed as she gave Lapis a light smile.

_Yeah… this is real…_

Lapis mirrored her smile, and nodded her head in approval. Peridot’s grin widened in turn, and with anxious hesitation, she slowly but surely mounted the Angel. Her breathing slowed as she wrapped her fingers around the handles, trying to take in the moment as much as possible. 

Suddenly Peridot leaned her head side to side, making random engine noises as she did so. Lapis reactively jerked her hand to cover her mouth, desperately trying not to break into a hysterical fit. Peridot smiled, laughing triumphantly. “Lazuli! This is really fun!” 

Lapis couldn’t stop herself any longer, shrieking in laughter, which only seemed to make Peridot that much more invigorated. “Y-You’re a real speed demon Peri!” she shouted in delight.

Lapis eventually calmed herself down, but still couldn’t get that stupid grin off her face. She breathed deeply, taking a moment to run her fingers through the strands of her hair, and submit to the calming sea breeze gracing her senses . Peridot turned towards her, or rather her silhouette, glistening beyond the vibrant sunset. Her beaming smile dropped suddenly, her hand making a careful adjustment to her glasses. 

Lapis froze, though her hair still flowed ornately in the wind. “…S-Something wrong…?” she asked reluctantly.

Peridot shook her head in reserved silence.

“…Sorry…” she breathed, “…It’s just… I could get used to a view like this…”

Her anxious smile returned, growing broader as she noticed Lapis’s skin tone start to match the rosy sky around her. Peri blushed heavily, turning back towards the front of he bike. Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly dismounted the Angel, giving it one last feel as she hit the ground.

There was a quick exhale in vindication, Peridot still facing away from the bar. “…Wow, thanks… that was really-”

“What the hell was that?” she heard in a stern voice.

A wave of unease crashing over her, she glanced back in cautious confusion. “ …I’m sorry?”

Lapis allowed a devious grin to cross her face. “What. The hell. _Was that?”_ she asked again, taking a step forward. “If I remember correctly… I asked if you wanted to **_ride_** it…”

Peridot’s heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened, her tone weakening. “… L-Lazuli… you… you can’t be serious…” she said, fidgeting her hands apprehensively.

Lapis responded with an artful smirk as her leg slung over the bike, making Peridot blush slightly. She looked squarely towards Peridot, a quick gesture signaling back. “Get on.”

Peri tensed visibly, her voice shaking.

“Lazuli… Lapis, you’re drunk. _I’M_ drunk! Y-You aren’t thinking straight, we cant just-!” she stammered, until Lapis forcibly grabbed the collar of her wrinkled t-shirt. A fire began to kindle, with overwhelming impulsiveness, she pulled Peridot within inches of her. Leaning down, she gazed deeply into Peridot’s widened eyes, her face flooded a deep shade of red. “L… LAZULI, W-WHAT ARE Y-?” she sputtered, before Lapis’s face leaned beside hers. A dark, sly whisper slithered in her ear.

“… _Trust me_ …”

She let her go, Peridot standing there unmoving. Carefully, she nodded her head, and began to mount the seat of the motorbike. 

“God, please don’t let me die here…” she stammered, reaching into her pocket, and struggling to fit her driving goggles around her glasses.

Lapis let out a slight chuckle. “You a believer Peri…?” she asked curiously as she slugged on her own helmet.

Peridot shrugged as she got situated. “I like to keep my options open. Now seems like an especially good time…”

Lapis had to let out a laugh at that one. “Well, at least we’ll die in an amazing fireball…”

“Not funny Lazuli!” Peridot yelled back.

She laughed even harder, then sighed happily. “Just hold on tight. I’ll keep you safe.”

She could hear Peridot’s timid breathing, but soon felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her slim waist. 

Suddenly, her back felt the impression of Peridot’s tender breasts pressed up against her. Lapis went right back to that deep shade of red from earlier, thankful that Peridot couldn’t see her so flustered.

_God_ **_Damn_ ** _she has a nice rack…_

Lapis coughed once, focusing back on the road. Listening to the rumble of the engine as she turned the key allowed her to breathe normally. The familiarity always brought a sense of relaxation, and Lapis had to admit she could use that right now. Putting Peridot’s objections aside, she slowly brought the Angel onto the main road. 

“Lazuli… are you sure about this…?” she asked apprehensively.

Lapis smirked to herself, her fingers gripping tighter.

“Absolutely not.”

 

——————————

Steven watched them go.

He stared at the empty lot for several minutes, nearly unresponsive.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. His thumb shook lightly as he punched in his password, then again as he put in the number. He held his breath as he pressed ‘call’.

He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest as he listened to the ring. After several seconds, he heard a loud click. 

“ _Well well well,_ if it isn’t my least favorite bartender! What can I do for ya?” he heard the gruff, jovial voice exclaim. 

“Bismuth…” he breathed in a low rasp, still unsure what to say.

Instantly her tone changed. “Steven? You alright? What’s wrong?” 

He almost chuckled at that. Bismuth always held the persona of an invincible warrior. That is, until someone she cared about was in trouble.

“Bismuth… Lapis… _payed the tab_ …” he whispered, still half in shock.

A brief moment passed by, before an ear piercing “WOOO!” blasted out the speakers. “…You… You sly bastard!” she shouted in mixed amazement and astonishment, “You actually did it! You finally broke her!” she exclaimed, still laughing her ass off.

Steven never broke his gaze with the empty square in the parking lot. 

“…No… No, you don't understand…

…Bismuth… she **_offered_** to pay the tab…”

 

…

 

The unbroken silence that followed felt deafening. After several moments he looked down to check if he’d somehow muted her, but there was nothing out of the ordinary on the display. 

“…Bismuth…?” he asked, now growing worried.

Several seconds passed by with nothing on either side. However, after what seemed like an eternity, he heard the rumble of a car ignition. Steven tried to respond, only for the display to suddenly read ‘Call Ended’.

He stood there in pained confusion, suddenly punching in a new set of numbers. 

“…Connie? We may have a problem…”

 

——————————

“LAZULI!” Peridot screamed at the top of her lungs, while Lapis cheered as the Angel flew across the pavement. Once Lapis had taken them outside the city, it was open road as far as the eye could see. She downed the remainder of Steven’s secret recipe, then shifted into high gear and punched the accelerator. 

-And practically burst out laughing at Peridot’s incredibly frantic reaction.

Lapis raved over the gusting wind and Peridot’s incessant yelling. “LIVE IN THE MOMENT PERI!” she shouted back, **“ _EMBRACE IT!_** _”_

Peridot’s voice died down, coming to an abrupt resignation. The resounding silence accentuated the thunder of the engine, the shrieking of the wind blowing in her face. The only reason Lapis knew Peri was still on was the fact that her hands were still wrapped almost tight enough to choke her.

“…H-Hey Lazuli!?” Peridot asked anxiously, speaking over their raucous surroundings.

“Yeah Peri!?” Lapis yelled in response, silently hoping she hadn’t scared her off.

Peridot was quiet for a brief moment, a wide smile forming on her face. She giggled to herself, before replying once more. 

“This… **_THIS IS SO AWESOME!_** _”_ she shouted, not just at Lapis, but to herself, and the entire world around them.

Lapis beamed alongside her, both of them cheering wildly as they raced down the open road. Two sporadic, carefree kindred spirits soared through the night sky. 

Uninhibited. Unpredictable. _Uncontrolled._

_Perfect._

Lapis couldn’t stop herself from feeling. It’d been so many years. So much time she’d put behind her. So many memories she’d needed to drink away. So much anger, so much pain…

But being with this girl… _Peridot_ …

Lapis felt free.

_Free…_

Her smile grew, shining brighter than the shimmering moonlight caressing the journey ahead. The fire of invigoration returning to her, Lapis slammed on the accelerator. Miles down the road as fast as the Angel could fly, she looked to the side, seeing exactly where she wanted to go. She drifted off the main road, mowing down the grassy fields ahead of her. 

“Whoa! Lapis, what are you-” Peridot objected, until she saw what Lapis was headed towards.

“…Oh…”

Before them was an immense weeping willow, sovereign amongst the empty world surrounding it. It’s leaves flowed gracefully in the breeze, its power and solidarity resonated in Lapis. It was here five years ago that she began her new life in Beach City. It was here that she’d seen the lights and smelled the sea breeze for the first time.

It was here Lapis Lazuli felt at home.

She brought the Angel to a halt, slowly dismounting the metal masterpiece. Clicking apart the latch on her chinstrap, she let her weighted helmet fall to the earth. Lapis shook her head, running her fingers through her chaotic hair. She turned to face her compatriot, only to stop in her tracks.

Peridot stood beside the Angel, removing her protective goggles. Stashing them, she readjusted herself, arcing her head towards Lapis. The moon hung low in the early night sky, shining through the willow’s leaves. Starlight reflected off her glasses, appearing as though the entire universe existed solely in Peridot’s eyes.

Lapis slowly laid beside the giant tree. She dug her fingers into its tough skin, stretching as she rested her back against the soft, wavy grass. She glanced back, never ceasing to admire this unforeseen, extraordinary girl, who somehow managed to constantly make her feel so… 

_Infatuated._

Peridot laid next to her, letting out a long exhale. The two sat in silence for a long time, staring as the moon phased in and out of the willow’s swaying branches. Wordlessly, Lapis pulled a pair of drinks out of her jacket pockets, handing one beside her. Peridot looked over inquisitively, but took her beer without objection. 

She smiled softly, taking the moment to tap her bottle against Peridot’s, resulting in a gratified klink that rang against the soft chirping of crickets and rustling of the weeping willow. Peridot stared at her bottle, then at Lapis, then back up at the night sky, before popping the cap and taking a swig. Lapis chuckled to herself, mirroring her actions.

She recognized that she was steadily growing fond of Peridot. Lapis always kept her cards close to her chest, but there was something about this girl that soothed her, made her feel almost comfortable. She couldn’t place exactly what made tranquility seem so easy around her. But just then, in that moment, Lapis Lazuli didn’t care.

She glanced over at the girl’s golden hair with amused curiosity. “So, story time…” Lapis grinned, “Let’s hear it Blondie.”

Peridot gave her a light smirk. “Oh, you want all my dirty little secrets Lazuli?” she teased.

Lapis took a swig of her beer, a devious look crossing her face. 

“Something like that…”

Peridot chuckled, sipping her own. “Ok, I’ll bite. What do you want to know?”

“Any previous relationships?” Lapis blurted out, immediately cringing internally.

_GREAT JOB CAPTAIN FUCKING OBVIOUS!_

Peridot let out a light giggle, resting her head against the steadfast tree. “Ah, a few quick flings here and there. Only serious girlfriend I ever had was back in college. That one lasted about a year…”

Lapis’s heart skipped a beat.

“…Girlfriend?”

Suddenly, Peridot’s cocky smirk shifted stone cold, realization dawning on her. 

“Oh… my God… I never actually told you…” she stammered, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. “I am so sorry I didn’t mean-”

Lapis quickly pressed a finger against Peridot’s quivering lips, silencing her. 

“Wait, stop, it’s ok. Don’t freak out. I’ve… you’re not the only one.” she soothed.

Peridot’s breathing slowly returned to normal, their gaze interlocking. She didn’t know why, but she felt it impossible to look away from Lapis’s deep blue eyes. Which effectively made her almost disappointed when Lapis finally broke away.

_Not the only- …Oh…_

Lapis interjected before she could return a comment.

“So. College girl. Professor Peri.” she teased, her face flushing in response. “Any good stories there?”

Peridot’s face lit up. “Oh… plenty of stories…” she sighed with a bit of nostalgia, the sly grin returning to her face.

“Growing up, anything with an engine was my _life._ Dad had this old pickup truck that I would tear apart and put back together every so often. So when high school ended and I had to leave, I went to trade school for mechanics and automotive engineering…” she said with a bit of pride.

Lapis took another swig, her gaze suddenly lowered. 

“Thats… really impressive. That school you mentioned… that the one in Empire City?”

Peridot nodded, “That’s the one. Dad’s GI Bill was a huge help. It was only two years, but it was still an amazing two years…” she reminisced.

Lapis held the tip of her bottle, swinging it lazily. “So what brings you all the way out here?”

“You mean besides cheap housing, warm beaches, and my continued financial dependency?” she remarked cheekily.

Lapis couldn’t stop herself from giving a slight chuckle. “Ok, ok, point taken…” she admitted in defeat. 

They shared a somber laugh, dying down almost immediately. Peridot looked over, a feeling of nervous uncertainty washing over her.

“Hey, Lazuli…?” she asked hesitantly.

Lapis breathed, meeting her gaze. “Yeah…?”

Peridot flushed, her voice faltering. “…Why did you bring me here?”

Lapis tensed. There it was. She knew she wouldn't be walking away without answering at some point, it’d just seemed easier without really thinking about it beforehand.

She spoke slowly, but answered. “This tree tells a lot of stories…” she sighed absentmindedly, a light smile in her expression.

“A few years back… I left everything behind. Everything. I didn’t want to be there, and they didn’t want me. So I got on the Angel, and left. I was driving drunk in one of the worst rainstorms I’ve ever seen. Honestly, kind of amazed I didn’t end up killing myself that night…” she chuckled lightly, but continued. 

“It was cold, and dark, and I couldn’t see a damn thing. That was, until I nearly crashed. Didn’t even notice I was off the main road till this giant tree is all up in my face. Jerked the handlebars just enough to fall out of the way. Needed several repairs to get it back to perfect condition, which I keep having to fix. But when I got up from where I fell, I realized I suddenly had a dry patch and a place to sleep for the night. All thanks to this willow, right here. This place is… sentimental… to me. It makes me feel safe. Makes me feel like… like I have a place to call home. I wanted to share that with you…”

Lapis carefully breathed hard. That… honestly felt really good to say. To be able to say it out loud to someone else. She wasn’t the kind of person to open up to others, but Lapis couldn’t help but feel secure around her.

“My mom left us when I was a kid…” Peridot spoke up. Lapis coughed hard, nearly spitting out her beer. 

“Wh-What?” she stuttered, hastily trying too appear less flustered than she really was. 

Peridot turned to face her. “Lapis, you just told me that you ran away from home, _alone,_ because no one wanted you where you came from. You took me… _me…_ here. You brought me _here_ … where you feel… at home…” she said, her voice straining. Lapis skipped a beat as she noticed small tears welling up in Peridot’s eyes.

“…And… And I don’t know. I guess I thought… if I told you, then… y-you’d understand…” she stammered. “You’d understand… that I know what it is to be unwanted. You’d understand… that I understand… and…”

Lapis felt her breathing become increasingly sporadic.

“…and that you’re not alone.”

Lapis _froze._

Peridot lay there, watching Lapis’s motionless, petrified expression for several seconds. She turned away, sniffling, pocketing her glasses and wiping her fingers across her eyes. Peridot hung her head dejectedly, making a sound of deep frustration followed by light sobbing.

“I’M SORRY, IT WAS STUPID! I ALWAYS DO THIS, I RUIN EVERYTHI-” she cried, until she felt a stiff but delicate hand firmly grasp her own. She held her breath as she turned back around. There was Lapis, as graceful as ever, but with a determination unlike anything she’d seen before.

She rolled sideways, straddling Peridot, and in that moment Lapis Lazuli stared directly into her unprotected eyes. Peridot felt as they widened, her voice cutting out. Their faces only inches away from one another, to the point where Lapis could see the intricate patterns saturating her intense green irises.

Peridot stared up at Lapis, her face crystal clear, their surroundings a hazy blur. The collective starlight streaking through the leaves appeared to shimmer around her slender figure and anarchic hair. Her deep blue eyes promised things that she could never dream of having. Peridot dug her free hand into the earth, rooting her fingers into the course dirt. She needed an anchor, she needed _something_ , as to not lose herself in those beautiful ocean blue eyes…

Suddenly, the intimate touch of Lapis’s fingertips resting behind her ear forced any reservations to abandon her. The only sound she could perceive was that of Lapis’s slow, uneven breathing. 

“Peridot…” she heard in a craving, suggestive whisper. She involuntarily let out a broken gasp as Lapis sent shivers down her spine, accentuated by the slow caress of her cheek with a soft, gentle hand.

Neither dared to make a move for only a moment, as though both were begging the other for clarity. A single question was asked, that which the two could plainly read in each other’s eyes.

_Are you sure…?_

But then, as Lapis felt her eyes begin to close, she knew. 

Her demanding lips pressed hard against Peridot’s, her screaming desire and mind-breaking impulse finally overpowering her. Lapis shuddered, the flood of stimulation assaulting her senses practically orgasmic. Peridot immediately wrapped her arms around Lapis’s slim body, one hand pulling her deeper into the heated kiss.

Lapis’s heart raced so quickly that she felt it could burst at any moment, however she wouldn’t allow it. She _needed_ this, dying would just slow her down. A brief pause released the stammering chord of erratic breathing, but only just before both continued ravaging the other. 

Peridot held her tightly and flipped them over, allowing Lapis’s legs room to wrap themselves around her waist. Peri could feel herself practically _dripping_ by the way her glazed blue eyes were dilated. She forced her tongue deep past Lapis’s enticing lips, responding to which she greedily obliged. 

The arena was a battle of wills, fueled by passion and hunger. Only intermittently coming up for air, the scene below the skin was that of darting muscles interlocking with one another, savoring the flavor of each other’s flesh. 

Damning the passage of time with reckless abandon, their minds removed them from the world, allowing an eternity to pass as the Earth turned without them. Only the thunderous boom of a passing cargo truck along the main road broke them from rapture.

Peridot gasped, her lungs almost pained from lack of oxygen. She collected herself, slowly, taking the time to monitor the flustered girl below her. Peridot couldn’t take her eyes off of her, nor did she want to. Lapis was practically glowing, coated in sweat with saliva lining her lips.

She stammered, her breath only coming in short passages. Breaking off the rush of adrenaline and oxytocin, Lapis finally managed to return herself to reality. Her eyes came back into focus, her breathing normalized. Every nerve in her body was dialed to 11, the embrace of Peridot’s breasts pressed against her own felt electrifying.

“So…” Lapis smirked cheekily, letting out a deep sigh, “…Do you kiss every girl you meet like that?”

“Only the cute ones.” Peridot replied, before even realizing she’d opened her mouth.

She shook her head quickly, desperately trying to focus. But the only thing that Peridot could concentrate on were those captivating ocean eyes.

She savored the taste of Lapis’s tongue still fresh in her mouth. Her breathing still irregular, Peridot’s expression changed suddenly, becoming incredibly serious. 

“Lapis… Lazuli…” she managed, her voice faltering. She lay there, above this girl, mesmerized by every facet of her being. This girl she’d met, just hours ago, standing outside a downtown bar. 

Taking a moment to regain control of her body, she slowly cradled Lapis’s head in her hands, no objections being given. She could feel her throat choking up, but forced herself to be heard, by _both_ of them.

“Lapis Lazuli…” she echoed.

“… I don’t know what you did to me… but…” she stammered, desperately trying to express the overflowing emotions coursing through her. “…You are the most beautiful creation I have ever laid eyes on…”

Lapis stared at her, words not forming in her mouth.

Peridot leaned down beside her, and whispered in her ear, with a suggestive tone and a touch of desperation.

“I don’t know where you came from, and I won’t ask. But will you stay with me?”

Lapis could feel her pulse quicken, unable to respond. That was until Peridot said one final sentence.

“…Sing to me your siren song… my dear Calypso…”

And despite everything that just happened, despite how willing, craving she felt towards this girl…

_Lapis Lazuli burst out laughing_

Peridot practically leapt off of her, her flustered face a deep shade of red. “I’M-SORRY-I-GET-POETIC-WHEN-I’M-NERVOUS!” she cried at a mile a minute.

Lapis was still hollering in laughter, clutching her chest, until she let out the biggest snort of her life. Her hands immediately shot to her face, both staring wide-eyed at one another, the air so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

Several seconds passed. But as though it were coordinated, the two suddenly cracked a smile, and burst out laughing once again. Lapis wiped her face, now coated in sweat and tears.

“That… was incredible… in so many ways…” she staggered, resting against the willow. “…Calypso? Seriously Blondie?” she smiled jokingly.

Peridot calmed down but raised her hands in defense, “Hey it was a heat of the moment thing don’t judge me!” she mused, still chuckling lightly.

Lapis took another small sip of beer. “No judgements, just curious…”

Peridot smiled and rolled her eyes, “Ok, what would _you_ call an enamoring ocean goddess who wrapped you into their life just after meeting them?”

Lapis raised an eyebrow. “Ocean Goddess…?”

She smirked in response, “Oh _come on_. Your hair. Your eyes. You live in _Beach City_. Not to mention how we met…” she said giving her a knowing look, “With that in mind, I think the term _water witch_ fits better here…” she snickered.

Lapis thrusted her beer bottle forward, “Take it back or I’ll smiteth you” she dared.

Peridot crossed her arms and shook her head, “Nope. _Thou_ must find some other way to kill me.” she said defiantly, the smug grin locked on her face.

Lapis smiled at the challenge, and carefully stood up, regarding her with a light nod.

“I may have just the thing…” she said, looking back at the Angel. Peridot opened her mouth to object, but said nothing, and stood beside her. 

She sighed in defeat as she readjusted her glasses. “Remind me why I agreed to this…”

—————————

Peridot was practically fuming, Lapis’s face red from laughter.

“NICE BLINKER ASSHOLE!” she heard Peridot shout at the top of her lungs.

“You know, you’re gonna pass out if you keep yelling like that…” she warned.

“Great. Better that watching these FUCKING IDIOTS WITH NO UNDERSTANDING OF ROAD SAFETY WHATSOEVER!” she responded. Lapis could almost feel her ears ringing.

“Anyone ever mention you have a lot of anger packed inside a tiny body?” she teased.

Peridot gripped her tighter, “FUCK OFF LAZULI IF YOU WERN’T SUCH A FUCKING GOOD KISSER I WOULD BE RAINING HELL ON YOU RIGHT NOW!” she stammered, “…Plus, it’s a matter of efficiency.”

Lapis couldn’t get the stupid smile off her face, both for Peridot’s intensive road rage and how easily she switched away from it. Suddenly she felt grip around her waist loosen slightly, seeing Peridot’s finger pointed ahead. 

“There! Park in the driveway.” she remarked, still holding tightly onto Lapis. She had to admit, one could get used to the feeling. It only just now occurred to her that she’d never actually let anyone else ride behind her on the Angel. It felt… good.

Lapis brought the cycle to a slow stop, hearing Peridot’s shoes hit the ground. She pocketed the keys, taking a moment to observe the house. A one story with a garage, a couple plants. Light tan paint job. Very inconspicuous. It was…

Nice. _Safe._

Her smile faded slightly.

“I guess I’ll… see you again sometime Peri…” she said regretfully, approaching the bike.

Peridot didn’t move, her devious smirk returning to her. Lapis’s expression began to warp, suddenly patting herself down.

“Where the hell are my-” she muttered in rushed confusion, before snapping back as she heard a sharp jingle behind her.

Peridot turned on a dime, feigning shock. “Oh, I’m so sorry… are these yours?” she taunted, shaking the keys to the Angel in her hand. “You really shouldn’t get so distracted around strangers…”

Lapis’s eyes widened. “Hey! Hand it over you bitch!” she yelled, chasing her into the house. 

Peridot made a 90 down the hall, laughing wildly as she threw open a door and jumped onto her bed, a move which Lapis quickly followed suit. Facing one another, their tongues soon caught in a heated battle for dominance, moaning and creaking of the wood emanating from the room. 

Peridot held her head squarely, forcing herself deeper down Lapis’s throat, then pulling them apart. Still smirking up at the blue haired temptress, she took the moment to shake the keys below her face.

“So, you still want these, or…?” she teased, with Lapis suddenly smacking them out of the way. She held Peridot’s collar in a death grip, yanking her within millimeters of her face.

**_“Just shut up and fuck me.”_ **

Peridot immediately shut her mouth, her eyes the the size of saucers. Her cunt felt as if it were shoved against the sun. 

_Well, she_ **_is_ ** _as hot as the sun…_

In that instant, Lapis threw her leather jacket to the ground, followed swiftly by the black tank top underneath. 

Peridot’s mouth went completely slack. Her gaze was deadlocked on the mountainous set of cleavage before her, only an immensely suggestive black lace bra between her and paradise. Lapis pressed her lips against Peridot’s once more, however this time moving slowly down her neck, compelling rasping and illicit moans from deep within her.

Cautiously, Lapis removed Peridot’s jacket and top, admiring her white, simple bra. About a size and a half larger than Peri’s tender B-cup, and a little fuller, Lapis reached behind herself. She could see the look in Peridot’s eyes, and slowly tortured her with the agonizing pace it took for her to unclip.

In a single motion, her bra fell to the floor, leaving Peridot in witness to the full glory of her exposed chest. 

Lapis smiled deviously, moving to suck along the line of Peridot’s neck, her breasts swaying and colliding with her partner’s. Her tone shifted to a dark whisper, her eyes locked with that of her paramour. 

“What was that you called me? _Enamoring Ocean Goddess…?”_

Peridot breathed heavily, her weary hands slowly making their way up Lapis’s sides. 

“My Goddess… my dear Calypso… my enchanting siren song…” she sighed, smiling lovingly.

Lapis broke away for just a moment, much to Peri’s disappointment. “One sec-” she whispered, just to set a few things straight. She closed the door and turned down the lights, the overhead glowing faintly as to see the other’s face. 

Peridot slung back in her bed, spreading her legs just enough to be inviting. But Lapis responded with a smirk and a shake of her head, lifting up a single finger.

And she began to sing. No words, nor rhythm. Only a myriad of soothing notes and mesmerizingly slow body movements.

_“ooooooOOOOOOoooooo_ ** _oooo_** _oooo…”,_ the chords streamed from her lips, as clear as a bell. Peridot’s lucid expression immediately changed to that of astonishment, even more so when Lapis began to striptease, while letting her enchanting melody grace the air.

She stared in perverse wonder as Lapis’s pants dropped to the floor, leaving her in only jaw dropping black laced panties. It took everything in Peri not to run up, tear them off, and bury her tongue in her slit, but she stayed and continued to listen to the incredible music.

Lapis smiled suggestively, obviously enjoying her reaction. She moved closer, singing as she went, creeping up along the bed. Her fingers daringly wrapped themselves around Peridot’s waist, and a quick nod was all the permission Lapis needed to unbutton and remove her pants. 

They looked deeply into one another’s eyes, captivated by what they saw. Lapis leaned in closer, sealing a passionate kiss. Without their tongues breaching their mutual barrier, both understood exactly what it meant.

Peridot was the first to break away. She looked up at Lapis with begging, pleading eyes, carefully placing a hand on the side of her chest.

“May I?”

Lapis smiled and nodded her head. She moved forward slightly, her tits swaying tantalizingly above Peridot’s face. Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, the sight of Lapis’s rosy mounds and thick areoles practically soaking her.

Carefully, she brought her hands up, pinching and squeezing her nipples tightly. Lapis reactively moaned in arousal, only furthering Peridot’s crazed lust. In one swift motion she began suckling her right breast, with Lapis’s moans getting louder, and her advances more daring. 

Lapis bit her lip, determined not to be outdone. Reaching back, she slid her fingers underneath Peridot’s white cotton panties. She immediately gasped at the sudden burst of stimulation, accentuated by Lapis slowly rubbing her fingers against her bare clit.

Peridot’s breathing quickened, her body suddenly feeling very constrained. She quickly removed both her bra and panties, looking back up at Lapis with a tired, cocky smirk.

“H-Ha… Beatcha to it…” she stammered. Lapis gave her a look of feigned defeat, then hastily removed her own panties. 

Both of them stared at the other for a long time, taking in the view. Peridot backed up slightly and held up a hand, “Wait, if it’s ok with you… do you mind if I play some music…?” she asked hopefully.

Despite the circumstances, Lapis chuckled. “Sure Blondie. Let’s see what you got…”

Peridot’s face lit up, immediately rushing across the room. Behind them was a large boom box, an actual retro version with a cassette player. Peridot shuffled through a bag beside it, finally pulling out and loading up one of the cassettes.

As a distinct segment of swaying music filled the room, Lapis’s eyes shot open, a wide grin crossing her face. 

“Are you serious…?”

Peridot shrugged and smiled. “Call me a sucker for classics. Now… what was it you said before? **_Just shut up and fuck me_** _…?”_ she taunted, crawling on top of Lapis.

She smiled, pulling Peridot into a deep and heated kiss. The intense exchange of saliva and devotion set their bodies and hearts aflame. The next few minutes were tied together in a haze of light intoxication and heavy debauchery. Neither of them could stop, nor did they ever want to stop. Just passionate, carnal, intimate sex.

_~I want to know what love is…~_

Lapis was on cloud nine, Peridot sucking and kneading her breasts, while driving her fingers deep into her cunt. It set her mind on fire, not to mention the rest of her. Peridot’s expression was that of a child on Christmas morning when she found out Lapis was a screamer, and a loud one at that. It was as though it were a challenge, how much could she accomplish while still maintaining her hearing.

_~I want you to show me…~_

Peridot gripped the wooden backboard of the bed so tightly she thought it would shatter. She looked down at the tempest of blue hair between her legs in mind blowing ecstasy. Lapis was incredibly skilled, to say the least. Never before had Peridot been brought to orgasm so many times in such a short period, the inhuman sounds coming from within her shaking the house. 

_~I want to feel what love is…~_

The sensation of Lapis’s pussy grinding against her own was that of pure rapture. Rationality abandoned them, leaving only horny, craving bodies behind to ravage each other. Lapis pulled her head close, their tongues dancing amongst themselves. Their passion filled eyes gazed into one another, and in that moment, they could only feel an endless bliss.

_~I know you can show me…~_

Peridot snuggled her head up against Lapis’s heavy cleavage. Their legs interlocked with one another, they tucked themselves under Peridot’s effectively soaked blankets, but neither of them cared. They hugged each other tightly, their breathing still erratic, however slower. Lapis smiled, gracefully petting her full volume of beautiful blond hair.

Peridot sighed, “Thanks.”

She paused and glanced down in confusion. “For petting your hair?”

Peridot chuckled briefly, shaking her head. “No. For being you.”

Lapis stared at the unknowing girl for several moments. _For being you…?_ It was such a simple concept, but no one had ever said something like that to Lapis before. Not even Bismuth or Steven. She held Peridot tightly, snuggling closer under the covers. As she drifted to sleep, a single thought crossed her mind.

_Right here, right now, I’m free…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. First story on AO3, let me know what you thought. If you want dirty, derogatory, simple steam filled sex, just let me know. The plot will be unaffected, I'll just use simpler sentences and vocabulary to get down to the dirty fucking. Anyways, if you have comments or suggestions, or *requests*, write it down. Comments make my day.


End file.
